Beyblade Metal Fusion: Kingdom Hearts
by Falco276
Summary: Gingka is a young energetic boy looking forward to exploring the world with his friends when a mysterious force causes him to gain a special weapon known as the Keyblade. Meanwhile, Masamune and Yu leave their castle to search for King Kenta and the chosen one who holds the Pegasus Keyblade, defeat the Organization, and save the world of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Replacement cast

Disclamer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts.

**Note: I started thinking about making this story a few years ago but then I stopped thinking about it and followed the original. But then I came back to it.**

**Before I write the prologue of this story, I want to point out the replacement cast, meaning which KH character is replaced with the Beyblade characters.**

**So, here is the replacement cast. (Note: There are 2 Gingka's/Jinga's)**

Ginga Haganai as Sora

Jinga Merriman as Roxas

Kyouya Tategami (Leo Valdez) as Riku

Madoka Amano as Kairi

Masamune Kadoya as Donald

Yu Tendo as Goofy

Tsubasa Ootori as Leon/Squall

Kenta Yumiya as King Mickey

Benkei Hanawa as Pete

Hyoma Harkudo as Ventus

Hikaru Hasama as Aqua

Ryuto Kishatu as Terra

Dr. Ziggurat as Xenahort

Ryo Haganai as Ansem/Diz/Heartless Ansem

Damian Hart as Cloud.

Toby/Faust (Twisted Tempo) as Sephiroth

Ryuga Kishatu as Xemnas

Doji as Saix

Tobio Oike as Xigbar

Rago Kishatu as Demyx

Ryotaru Fukami as Xaldin

Reiji Mizuchi as Axel

Wales as Malurxia

Kumasuke Kumade as Vexen

Sophie as Larxene

Tetsuya Wataregani as Luxord

Help for Lexaues!

Zeo Abyss as Zexion

Wanda as Xion

**So that's the replacement cast for the KH characters to the BMF characters. Notice that's it's slightly updated due to character changes from BMF to KH.**

**So seek out the Prologue!**

**BYEZ! :D **


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade or Kingdom Hearts.

**Yes, this is the prologue of the story. I'm sorry it came out short because Jinga, Leo, and the rest of his friends are driving to Camp Half-Blood until they have a black out. Enjoy!**

"Man, I can't wait to go to Camp Half-Blood!" Leo told his friends as he continuously drummed his fingers on the front seat of Madoka's X-Terra.

"Relax, Leo." Madoka sighed. "It's only Green-leaf (summer)."

"C'mon Madoka!" Leo argued. "My only fun is this place, where else could I go?"

_Woof!_ Barked Coasta. Madoka's golden retriever was happily licking Jinga's face, "To go clean the pegasi stables." The red head suggested.

"Man, Jinga, shut up!" Leo roused.

"Will you guys please stop fighting?" Madoka broke the argument, keeping her eyes focused on the road.

Sitting in between Jinga and Leo, was Kenta, who had to cover his ears in annoyance.

"Stop it!" the Sagittario blader shouted. (In the back, Coasta had to cover his ears in whining annoyance.)

Jinga and Leo just stared at each other, not saying a single word.

Madoka focused her way down Williamsburg bridge.

Just then, at the end of the bridge, a dark shape came crawling forth, blocking their path.

She screamed and, madly swerving to the left, the X-Terra went off track and crashed into a tree. In those few minutes, her vision was slowly starting to blur, only to turn around and see the rest of her friends slumped sideways as if they were sleeping from a long road trip. A light sensation of pressure entered her ears, the feeling was almost making her deaf. Closing her eyes, she went off into a black out, her head almost digging deep into the air bag.

Back on the road, the shadowy creature continued to crawl towards them, its head reflected against the glass of the X-Terra. Its short pointy antennas swiveled back and forth as its bright glowing eyes continued staring at them, then disappeared through the woods.

**Wow, I never expected the prologue to be that detailed. Yes, what will happen next after the blackout? Find out in chapter 1!**

**P.S In the replacement cast, I forgot to point out that Dr. Ziggurat is as Xenahort. :D**


	3. The Dream

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Said a boy's voice; the boy looked to be 15 with red spiky hair and a blue Pegasus bandanna wrapped around and a kind face, although his eyes are closed.

"Like is any of this for real, or not?"

The boy who the voice belonged to, then seemed to find himself falling, or more like drowning since he was in water. Then he was on a beach, the beach to his home and more specifically the beach to Camp Half-Blood, Long Island sound. The sun was shining in his brown eyes so it was hard to see, but it was clear someone was standing in the water many feet in front of him. When the boy tried to approach the water's waves seemed to grow stronger. He squinted through the sun to see who was there. As he opened his eyes he saw a huge wave coming, and the person turned around revealing he to be his best friend! A boy with wild spiky green hair and was slightly taller than him the different type of clothes as him, ripped off at the sleeves of a brown coat over black shirt and beige pants. As the wave grew higher, his friend reached out his hand as gesture for him to take it. The boy ran forward but his friend was engulfed by the wave before he could reach him, but the boy was swallowed as well. Now both of them being underwater the friend still extended his hand, but it is even harder for the boy to reach him with the current pushing against him and the boy is eventually pushed away.

When the boy rises to the surface of the water it is sunset, and he turns to see his other friend-a girl with short curly brunette hair and wearing a pink coat over her white WBBA shirt and short jean skirt – is waiting on the beach for him. She waves to him and calls him over, and he runs over to her. When he makes it there she laughs at his tiredness and him being wet before looking up to the sky startled. He turns and looks to see many lights falling from the sky, and among those lights is a person. As he looks closer he can see that the person is himself! Startled he falls backward; his friend tries to grab him and misses. He falls and he keeps falling downward into the sky, then the water, the last thing he sees is her face.

He falls and as he starts to gently float towards the ground he opens his eyes. He lands softly on the ground feet first and he is no longer surrounded by water. He takes one step on the ground and it bursts in an array of coloured light turning the dirt into glass, it shows the image of a princess with black ebony hair, red lips, white skin, and a yellow gown. She was holding an apple and was surrounded by seven dwarfs. The remaining pieces of dirt turned into birds and flew away.

Then a mysterious voice seemed to fill the air, and talk to the boy. _So much to do... So little time..._It said, _Take your time... Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut._ Whatever that meant _now step forward, Can you do it?_Of course I can, what kind of question was that? So he stepped forward a few steps, as he made it toward the center a light shone down on him, and 3 pillars appeared. On each of the pillars was an object; one was a sword, another was a shield, and the other was a wand.

The voice spoke again _Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it'll give you strength. Choose well._ He walked over to the sword; it was long and sharp, basically like a sword. He jumped up onto the platform and picked up the floating object, the voice spoke _The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction._As he looked closer he noticed that the hilt at the sword had a Pegasus facebolt symbol on it. _Is this the power you seek_? The voice asked, the offer seemed great, but he wanted to check out his other options, so he shook his head.

He walked over to the shield and jumped up onto the platform, the shield was black with a red Libra facebolt logo in the middle. He picked up the shield; the voice said _The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_ Again he shook his head, and then he walked over to the wand.

He jumped up onto the staff's platform; the staff had a green handle with a yellow unicorn shaped head. _The power of the mystic, Inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin,_said the voice _Is this the power you seek?_He decided to go with the sword, so he shook his head and went over and grabbed the sword. _Your path is set,_said the voice. _Now what will you give up in exchange?_ He looked around the floor at the other two platforms, he was never that good at magic so he'd be willing to give that up. So he went across the room and grabbed the staff, it disappeared in his hands. _You have given up the power of the mystic, is this the form you choose?_He nodded. _You have chosen the path of the warrior, you have given up the path of the mystic_and as of that moment all the platforms sunk around him, so he jumped off and ran to the center. When he did, the floor shattered and he fell into the darkness along with the shattered glass.

Then finally, he floated down to another glass floor. This one was dark purple and had a princess in a blue gown standing in front of a staircase on it. Her hair was back in a bun with a black headband. When he landed on the floor the sword appeared in his hands _you have gained the power to fight_. He swung the sword, _that's right! You got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others._ Some monsters appeared on the floor, they were mostly made up of inky blackness and yellow beady eyes._There will be times when you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._He slashed through the monsters with ease, leaving puddles of inky blackness in their place. The puddles quickly swallowed him.

When he finally fought off the puddle he was on a new floor. This floor didn't have anybody on it, just many weird symbols. He got up off the floor and looked around; he saw a light shining on a door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge, "I can't open it..." he thought.

He looked up for help only to see a light shining on a chest. He went over to the chest and tapped it, it opened to reveal a bright light, but then it disappeared. A crate appeared, he went over and pushed it, but then decided that pushing the crate was wasting time, so he smashed it with his sword. An item fell out of the chest and he pocketed it knowing it was meant for him since no one else was around. Then a barrel appeared and he attacked it, but when it wouldn't smash he threw it across the floor for empathies.

Then the door that seemed only holographic before turned into a solid form. He went over and opened the door and was blinded by a bright light, before he entered the room. When he walked through it he was back at his home world. He was in the dining arena, where some of his friends were sitting. Right away he saw his friend Madoka sitting down looking around dreamily. Hold on, the door won't open just yet. Said the voice, Great he thought warily. First tell me more about yourself, he walked over to Madoka and started speaking to her. "What's most important to you?" she asked, he thought about it and then he answered "My Friends." She smiled and said "That's sweet." But it was the truth, someone had told him that not too long ago, he turned to Leo "What are you most afraid of?" Leo asked, he thought about it before answering "Being indecisive." Leo smirked and then he asked, "What's so scary about that?" The boy wasn't sure; he just had dreams of making the wrong decisions. He turned to Benkei Hanawa, Benkei asked him "What do you want out of life?" again he thought before answering "Being strong." enough to protect others. He thought, Benkei replied "To be strong, huh?" The boy nodded and turned away.

_You want friendship, you want to make the right choices, and you want to be strong._ The voice said. _Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. _"Sounds good." The boy replied, the voice continued. _The day you will open the door is both far off, and very near_. There was a flash of bright light, and he was standing back on the glass floor.

This floor had a blonde haired princess on it. The princess was sleeping, in a purple gown, and was surrounded by 3 fairies and a landscape of thorns. A light was shining on the center of the floor, slowly the boy approached it. Monsters surrounded him again, he quickly drew his sword. He knew how to fight them. He defeated them and a circle of light appeared on the floor in front of him. He stood on it and he felt energized, safer somehow. The light circle then moved out from under his feet, and over to the edge of the floor, a pathway appeared, angling upward to a platform above him.

He was on another glass floor with a princess on it; this one was wearing a yellow dress and had brown hair. She was very beautiful, with some sort of beast behind her. Shining on the glass was a light; the boy approached the light slowly. _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes _the voice said. The boy turned around to see what it was talking about. Behind him was a long and narrow shadow of himself, but to his surprise the shadow got up and turned into a huge monster.

The boy backed away scared, _but don't be afraid_ the voice chided. The monster sprouted claw like arms, the boy kept backing away. The monster grew pointed feet, the boy still backed away...and don't forget. The boy looked to the monsters face; it had long shadowy tendrils for hair and glowing yellow eyes. The boy turned and ran; he made it to the edge and almost fell off into the chasm. He turned around; the monster was now standing at full height with a hole in his chest shaped like a heart. He was closing in, and the boy had nowhere to run. He drew his sword to fight it.

He ran, swiped, and slashed, but he was no use for the monster. The boy jumped back and his sword disappeared, he jumped back again as the monster's foot came down where he once stood. He fell backward, the monster came closer. Darkness swirled underneath where the boy sat, he inched backward trying to get away. –_But don't be afraid_ the voice echoed, the boy began sinking in the darkness, and it slowly started to swallow him. The monster moved closer,_ You hold the mightiest weapon of all _it continued, the boy thrashed in the darkness trying to avoid being swallowed, the monster moved in to help swallow him. The darkness surrounded his hand, _So don't forget:_ the darkness started to surround his face.

When he could see nothing but darkness, the face finally said

_You are the one...who will open the door._

**So there's my first chapter. What did you think? Don't forget to leave a review. :D**


End file.
